


i whispered my love and you heard

by sunflower_writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie (9-1-1 TV) Fic, Evan Buck Buckley/ Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan Buck Buckley, slight mutual pining, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_writes/pseuds/sunflower_writes
Summary: Doubt was present in every important event in Eddie’s life, but it was different this time. There was no room for doubt in his tipsy state of mind, no room for him to back out.He was going to tell Buck he loved him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884784
Comments: 11
Kudos: 180





	i whispered my love and you heard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elisela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisela/gifts).



> request from tumblr

Eddie told Buck he loved him on a Sunday. 

It was late, Eddie had just put Christopher to bed and he was sitting on the couch nursing a beer with Buck flipping aimlessly through the channels. 

He looked over at Buck, taking in his relaxed features. His cheeks were flushed, eyes trained on the movie playing before him. He was nipping at his bottom lip, head resting on his hand and Eddie’s heart fluttered. 

Even in his relaxed state, dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie, Buck managed to look beautiful.

“You’re staring, what’s up?” Buck asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room, turning his head to look at Eddie.

Eddie smirked, scoffing half-heartedly as he took the last sip of his beer. “Nothing” He murmured, brushing off the look he gave him and focused on the movie playing. 

If Buck had questions, he didn’t push for answers, instead turned his attention back to the t.v and Eddie released a breath he had been holding. 

He wanted to blame the sudden urge to tell Buck he loved him on the beers he had, but deep down he knew that the only thing he could blame on the beer was for making him bold enough to want to spit out the words he’d been thinking of saying for months now. 

Eddie spent months biting his tongue to keep from letting those three little words slip from his mouth. Months of having to ignore the warm feeling at the pit of his chest every time Buck let his touch linger, ignoring the flutter in his stomach every time Buck gave him one of those wide, toothy smiles. 

If he was being honest with himself, he wasn’t really sure what kept him from telling Buck he loved him. He was certain that Buck felt the same way about him, the signs were all there, as clear as day, but there was always that small speck of doubt that found a way to creep in and stay present until Eddie gave up on the idea. 

It was there when he first told Shannon he loved her. It was there when he found out Shannon was pregnant, the doubt made him believe that he wouldn’t be a good father to Christopher—which was one of the reasons he enlisted. His belief was that if he couldn’t be a good father to Chris, then at least he could provide for his family. 

Doubt was present in every important event in Eddie’s life, but it was different this time. There was no room for doubt in his tipsy state of mind, no room for him to back out. 

He was going to tell Buck he loved him. 

“I think I’m in love with you..” Eddie whispered after a while of contemplating the idea in his head, turning to look at Buck.

Eddie wasn’t sure if he heard him because Buck didn’t react, at least not instantly—given he had whispered his confession, but slowly Buck turned to face Eddie. There was a look in his eyes that he couldn’t quite figure out and it made him uneasy.

“...what..” he breathed, sitting up and turning his body towards Eddie. 

Eddie could feel the heat rising up his neck as he looked at Buck, hands becoming clammy around the empty beer bottle and suddenly he felt panic, but nevertheless he repeated himself. 

“I’m in love with you..” he spoke a little louder, “I have been for a few months now.” Eddie continued. “The things you do for me and Christopher, the way you are with him, how much love you show for both of us—it’s kinda hard not to love you..” he rambled, sitting up straighter. 

“..and if you don’t feel the same way, I understand. I just—I had to say it. It was eating me up. I had to keep it in for months and I guess the beer made me bold enough today and I said it. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—.” Eddie was cut off by Buck pressing his lips to his. 

It took Eddie a moment to kiss back, half shocked and half in disbelief of what was happening.

It was a tender kiss. It wasn’t needy, there wasn’t any tongue involved. It was soft and gentle, full of warmth and love and it made Eddie melt into Bucks lips. His hands were resting on either side of Buck’s cheeks, thumb caressing his jaw. 

Buck had his hand at the base of Eddie’s neck, pulling him closer while his other hand rested on his cheek.

He pulled back after a while, resting his forehead against Eddie’s and a smile on his face. “I’m in love with you too, you dork..” he whispered, closing his eyes to catch his breath. 

“I’ve loved you for years, since I introduced you to Carla.” Buck murmured, letting out a soft chuckle. “I’ve held that in for so long, it feels good to finally say it.” 

Eddie felt like he was floating. His heart was pounding in his chest and he had butterflies in the stomach. Buck has loved him for years. “Why didn’t you say anything?” Eddie whispered, pulling away to get a better look at his face. 

“I was scared, mostly. I was scared of rejection and scaring you away, but mainly it was just never the right time.” Buck said truthfully, caressing his cheek. “You were going through so many things and then I had my accident, everything that happened in the tsunami and then the lawsuit—it was never the right time.” he murmured. 

Eddie nodded, smiling softly at him, “Well, I guess today was finally the right time then?” he chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

This was real, it was actually happening and Eddie was buzzing. 

Buck chuckled, “Yeah..I think so.” He murmured against his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Eddie whispered and he meant it. There wasn’t any doubt, it wasn't hiding between the lines as he said it. He was in love with Buck and Buck was in love with him. 

Eddie told Buck he loved him on a Sunday and Buck whispered it back and on Monday morning, when he was woken up by kisses being peppered over his face and the sunlight bleeding in through the blinds—Eddie believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @softboiidiaz and feel free to send in a prompt


End file.
